nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
2-Player Battle (Pikmin)
'2-Player Battle '''is a mode in ''Pikmin 2. 2 Players duke it out generating an army of up to 50 pikmin. Each player tries to win by either getting their opponent's marble or getting 4 yellow marbles. The players can get cherries to give them a boost, like dropping enemies at the other players. In ''Pikmin 3'', this mode was succeeded by Bingo Battle. Rules The 2 players are the two captains, each with a certain type of Pikmin. Player 1 is Olimar with Red Pikmin. Player 2 is Louie with Blue Pikmin. The player choose their handicap of Pikmin spawning in sets of 5 up to 50. Having 50 means no more Pikmin spawn and any pellets or enemy bodies. When different Pikmin approach, they will fight and then defeat each other. This will respawn the pikmin at the base. Otherwise, it plays like the regular game, complete with both sprays. The main goal is to get the opponent's marble (based on the treasure Crystallized Telepathy and Crystallized Clairvoyance) or 4 Yellow marbles (Crystallized Telekinesis) scattered through the stage. Enemies can hold the yellow marbles occasionally so players must beat them to win while others must dig them up. The opposing player can stop the opponent from carrying back to the base by sending Pikmin which forces them to fight and drop the thing they are carrying including marbles. The opponent losing the captain or getting Pikmin Extinction is a also a win condition but hard to pull off since the player cannot hurt the opponent without power-ups. Stages * Battle Field * War Path * Carpet Plain * Angle Maze * Colosseum * Rusty Gulch * Brawl Yard * Tile Lands * Dim Labyrinth * Hostile Territory Cherry Cherries are placed across the map giving those who grab it and return it to their base a power-up. Up to 3 can be stockpiled at a time. The cherry is based off of the treasure, Cupid's Grenade. Blowhog: Drops a blowhog in the enemies base. If dropped on Player 2, a Fiery Blowhog will be dropped. If dropped on, a Watery Blowhog will be dropped. It shots water or fire depending on the type and burns, or drowns the enemies pikmin. Withering Blowhog: Drops a Whithering Blowhog in the enemies base. It shots wind to revert flower pikmin to leaf pikmin. Boulders: Drops Boulders wherever your enemy is, crushing their pikmin. Sprouts: Gives you extra pikmin, includes 5, 10, and 15. Ghost Pikmin: Makes your pikmin and captain invisible to your enemy Volatile Dweevil: Drops a dweevil that has a bomb on it's back, it will explode on your enemies pikmin. Marble Bounce: Makes your marble bounce back to your base Flower: Makes all of your pikmin flowers, which increases speed and attack Swooping Snitchbug: Drops a snitchbug in enemies base. It will pick up pikmin and plant them in diffrent locations Ultra-Spicy Spray: Gives the user a extra spicy spray. Which hypers your pikmin so they can run and attack fast. Ultra-Bitter Spray: Gives the user a extra bitter spray. Which turn enemies to stone, and plants your opponent's pikmin. Trivia * The Cherries are easily glitched in that one can find a few cherries in one spot. The reason this occurs is that the cherry spawn is on a timer that checks if the cherry is in the spawn position. However, the cherries are affected by physics and spawn in the air so, when they land, they bounce out of the checking area and starts up the spawning timer Video Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Game Modes